With reference to FIG. 9, there is shown a prior art grease pump. As illustrated, the grease pump is operated by moving the handle B up and down so as to squeeze the grease out of the outlet C into the inlet of a machine. However, it is necessary to oscillate the handle B with one hand and hold the body portion A with the other. Hence, such grease pump is only suitable for use a large space and will become very difficult to be operated in a narrow space.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved grease pump which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.